Meksykański festiwal smaków
Totalna Porażka : I Love Money - odcinek 6/15 Czołówka... Willa - Pokój Zielonych Net : '''Jak dobrze, że odpadła ta zdradziecka szuja :) '''Shay : '''Zajebiście wręcz :P '''Alan : Po co ją wyzywacie? I tak już jej nie ma... Net : '''Bo lubię. '''Shay : '''Bo zasłużyła, zresztą ty i Daniel tak samo ;u; '''Daniel : Ekhem.... Shay : Nie charkaj, bo na śniadanie dostaniesz cebulę. Jason : Co chcesz od cebuli? Dobre to. Net : Szkoda, że jebie potem z ryja gorzej od pasztetu ;u; Daniel : Kto lubi cebulę? Wszyscy : JA! Pokój Zwierzeń Daniel : '''Hmmm...chyba wszystko zluzowało. :) '''Shay : Janna, wybaczam ci twoje zdradzieckie zachowanie. Dostałaś za swoje. Ale na drugi raz uważaj, bo wyjdziesz wtedy na przykurwa jakiegoś niedorobionego. Willa - Pokój Złotych Carly : Nie mogę uwierzyć! Wyrzuciłeś Jannę! Zachowałeś się.....w porządku! ;d Lao Chi : '''Aha. '''Cygan : Kto zna tekst z Titanica? Monica : JA!!!! <333333 Cygan : Pierdolisz :O Monica : '''Ciebie? Z przyjemnością :O '''Cygan : A w co? :O Monica : '''W to co lubisz :O '''Cygan : OJAAA :O Monica : NOOO :O Cygan : Dobra, to śpiewamy :O Monica : 'Okej. :O ''Włączają muzykę z Titanica. '''Cygan i Monica : '''Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you! That is how I know, you're go on... '''Carly i LeMindy : '''Ouuu <3 '''Jake, Victor i Lao Chi : Rzyg. Cygan i Monica : Far, across the distance and spaces between us, you have come to show you go on.... NEAR, FAR, WHEREVER YOU ARE I BELIEVE, THAT THE HEART DOES GO ON, ONCE MORE, YOU OPEN THE DOOR AND YOU'RE HERE WITH MY HEART AND MY HEART WILL GO ON AND ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Wchodzi zdenerwowany Jason i wyłącza muzykę. Jason : '''Kto tak kurwa ryja drze od rana?! Jeszcze jakieś zasrane Celine Dion lecą... '''LeMindy : '''Ej Jason. '''Jason : '''Co? '''LeMindy : Wypierdalaj. To nasz pokój. Wszyscy poza Jasonem się śmieją. Jason : '.....Whatever -.- ''Wychodzi. Cygan włącza muzykę i leci 2 zwrotka. '''Cygan i Monica : '''Love can touch us one time, and least for a lifetime and never let go, till we're gone. '''Carly : Dalej! <3 Cygan i Monica : Love was when I loved you, one true time, I hold to, in my life we're always go on! NEAR, FAR, WHEREVER YOU ARE I BELIEVE, THAT THE HEART DOES GO ON, ONCE MORE, YOU OPEN THE DOOR AND YOU'RE HERE WITH MY HEART AND MY HEART WILL GO ON AND ON!!!! https://youtu.be/FHG2oizTlpY <- Link do piosenki Pokój Zwierzeń Jason : Ta dwójka jest razem niepokonana. Trzeba ich rozdzielić -.- Monica : Jason chyba nas nie lubi. Nie rozumiem, nie robimy nic złego. Śpiewaliśmy dla beki ale muszę powiedzieć że bardzo ładnie nam to wyszło. :) Co do Jasona, to lepiej żebyśmy go unikali. Dziwny jest. Willa - Salon Don : Dobry! Tradycyjnie zacznijmy od wylosowania kapitanów. Najpierw Złoci. Losuje... Don : Dzisiejszym kapitanem Złotych zostaje Monica! Monica : Spoko. Don : Teraz Zieloni. Losuje... Don : Kapitanem Zielonych zostaje Jason! Jason : Ok. Pokoj Zwierzeń Jason : Dzisiaj musimy zwyciężyć! Mam już wkurwiającą dwójkę na celu, a jedna z nich jest kapitanem, więc jak przegrają to Monica trafi do skrzynki. Wtedy nakłonię resztę Złotych do głosowania na Cygana i on lub jego laseczka wróci do domu >). Willa - Salon Don : Dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie polegało na jedzeniu najostrzejszych potraw, nie tylko meksykańskich. Spotykamy się za 20 minut przed domem. 20 minut później... Wyzwanie Don : Dzisiaj będzie ostro, ponieważ będziecie musieli "wydusić" z siebie chociaż jedną łzę, która musi "dopłynąć" do waszych podbródków. Żeby było wam łatwiej, przygotowaliśmy wam najostrzejsze przyprawy, warzywa itp. Mamy tu cebulę, papryczki chili, wasabi, pieprz, sos barbecue i kminek. Drużyna, w której wszyscy członkowie się rozpłaczą, wygra. A ponieważ w Zielonych jest 6 osób, a w Złotych 7, jedna osoba ze Zlotych nie będzie brała udzialu w wyzwaniu. Monico, kto będzie siedział? Monica : Carly. Don : Ok. To na stanowiska. Zaczynacie!!! Wszyscy próbują jak najszybciej się rozpłakać. Każda łza, która doleci do podbródka, daje drużynie punkt. Pokój Zwierzeń Monica : '''Wszyscy kombinują, jak się rozpłakać. Przypominamy sobie najstraszniejsze wydarzenia, postacie, sceny z horrorów, potwory, naszą tęsknotę za bliskimi itd. Ale i tak nadal nikomu nawet łza z oczu niewypłynęła. '''Jason : Muszę zmusić reszte do płaczu. Dzisiaj musi wylecieć Cygan albo Monica!!! Wyzwanie Don : Narazie 0-0! Kto da prowadzenie swojej drużynie? Net trze sobie oczy cebulą, od razu wyje z bólu. Don : '1-0 dla Zielonych! ''10 minut później...W Zielonych punkt zdobyli Net, Shay, Daniel, Alan i Amanda. W Złotych Monica i Jake. 'Don : '''No to mamy 5-2 dla Zielonych! Czy Złoci wezmą się w garść? ''Cygan zdobywa kolejny punkt dla Złotych. 'Don : '''5-3! ''Lao Chi i Victor łzawią, zdobywajac kolejne 2 punkty dla Złotych. 'Don : '''Remis 5-5! Jeszcze nie wiadomo, który team dziś wygra! ''Drużyny dopingują swoich kolegów - Jasona i LeMindy. '''Wszyscy : '''Dajesz!!!Płacz!!!Już!!! Pokój Zwierzeń '''LeMindy : Nie wiedziałam, że można z takim trudem się rozpłakać. Lel ;-; Jason : Wszystko zależy ode mnie! Nie możemy przegrać. Wyzwanie Po bardzo zacietej walce Jason w końcu się rozpłakuje. Zieloni : '''TAAAAAAK!!!!! :DDDD '''Don : '''I dzisiaj zwyciężają Zieloni!!! To oznacza, że Jason zostaje płatnikiem, a Monica automatycznie trafi do kasy pancernej! '''Jason : >)))) Monica : :/ Don : Dobrze. Na dzisiaj to tyle. Ze Złotymi widzę się w Skarbcu za godzinę. Tam zdecydujecie, kto jeszcze będzie zagrożony. Idą do willi... Pokój Zwierzeń Jason : '''Teraz tylko muszę zadbać, żeby Cygan trafil do skrzynki. Coś im tam naściemniam...to nie może być trudne. '''Monica : Zaczynam się obawiać obrad... Cygan : 'To szaleństwo! Oby ten emo nie wywalił Moni :-: Willa - Pokój Złotych ''Pod nieobecność Cygana, Monici i Carly do pokoju wchodzi Jason. '''Jason : '''Elo. Chcę z wami pogadać o Cyganie. '''Jake : Co się stało? Jason : '''Chodzi o to, że on pomógł nam wygrać. '''LeMindy : Cygan? ;') Ty chyba jesteś niepoważny... Jake : '''Niby jak? '''Victor : Według mnie to może być prawda. Może zagłosujemy na niego? Lao Chi : '''Jestem za. '''Jake : Hmmm...no dobra. LeMindy : Zwariowaliście? Wierzycie temu pseudo-emo?! Jason : Ja tylko stwierdzam bolesne fakty. To wy podejmiecie decyzję, ja tylko zdecyduję kto z trójki zagrożonych wróci do domu ;) Życzę udanego wyboru w Skarbcu. Wychodzi... Pokój Zwierzeń Victor : Przecież jesteśmy jednym sojuszu. A poświęcić Cygana? Kusząca propozycja. Nawet bardzo ;) LeMindy : 'Ocipieli...Muszę ostrzec Cygana! Skarbiec ''Wchodzą Złoci. Cygan jest zdenerwowany. Pokój Zwierzeń '''Cygan : LeMindy wszystko mi powiedziała. Teraz wiem, czego się spodziewać. Mamy przewagę. Ale moment. Lao Chi i Victor to jego sojusznicy. Do skrzynki musi trafić Jake i jedno z nas, żeby ocalić Monicę i wyrzucić Jake'a. O bosh... Skarbiec Don : 'Witam was w Skarbcu Złoci. Macie 15 minut na podjęcie decyzji, kto oprócz Monici trafi do kasy pancernej. Jeśli nie zdążycie, decyzję podjemą Zieloni. Start! ''Zaczyna się odliczanie... 'Monica : '''Oki. Ja byłam kapitanem, więc poprowadzę głosowanie. Kto jest za Cyganem? ''3 osoby. '''Monica : Kto za Carly? Nikt. Monica : 'Kto za LeMindy? ''Nikt. 'Monica : '''Kto za Victorem? ''2 osoby. 'Monica : '''Kto za Lao Chi? ''3 osoby. '''Monica : Kto za Jake'iem? 3 osoby. Monica : '''No to mamy problem...3 osoby dostały 3 głosy. '''Cygan : Weźcie głosujcie na Jake'a! Jake : 'Nie! Powinniście na Cygana zagłosować! ''Zaczyna się kłótnia... '''Jake : '''ALE JA PRZYNAJMNIEJ SIĘ NIE POPISUJĘ!!! '''LeMindy : '''Zamknij się, bo ci wibrator w dupę wsadzę! '''Cygan : '''Kurwa! '''Lao Chi : Zamknijcie się wreszcie!!!! Victor : '''Mordy!!!! '''Monica : EJ! EJ! Carly : To normalnie nienormalne! Jake jedzie do na obrady! Jake : '''Nie! '''Cygan : Tak! Jake : '''Dobra, ale Cygan też!!!! '''Cygan : Nie! Victor : '''Zachowaj godność i skoro on ustepuje, to ty też ustąp... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Monica : '''A najgorsze jest to, że Jason jest płatnikiem... '''Cygan : To jest kurwa chamstwo! Nie dość, że mój kotek w skrzynce, to ja też! Urgh!!! -.- Skarbiec Don : 'Ok. Decyzja zapadła. Zapraszam Zielonych! ''Wchodzą Zieloni... 'Don : '''Oto trzy zagrożone osoby : Pierwsza z nich - Monica, czyli kapitan. ''Wrzuca jej czek do skrzynki. ''Druga osoba to Jake! ''Wrzuca jego czek do skrzynki. ''Ostatnią osobą, która znalazła się w kasie pancernej jest........................................................................... Pokój Zwierzeń '''Jason : '''Oby Cygan, oby Cygan... Skarbiec '''Don : '''Cygan! '''Jason : '>) '''Cygan : >( Don : 'Na obrady wyruszacie za 20 minut. Reszta jest bezpieczna. Teraz możecie iść odpocząć. ''Odchodzą.... Obrady '''Jason : Zapraszam na obrady! Jedziemy do jakiejś tam restauracji, w której serwują amerykańskie żarcie. Wszyscy : Ok. Wyruszają...15 minut później są już na miejscu. Jest to mały grill-bar przy plaży. Cygan : '''Mięsko <3333 '''Jake : W dodatku te amerykańskie <3 Monica : 'Nie ma to jak zachwycać się amerykańskim mięsiwem ;p '''Jason : '''To idziemy się nażreć. ''Godzinę później... '''Jason : Przyszedł liścik od Chrisa. Mogę teraz przez 15 minut porozmawiać z jednym z was. Wybieram Monicę. Monica : 'Okej. ''Tamci dwaj odchodzą... '''Jason : '''Słuchaj, mamy do porozmawiania. Strasznie mnie dzisiaj rano zirytowaliscie tym śpiewaniem. '''Monica : Ale to było dla beki... Jason : '''Ale w tym nie było nic śmiesznego. '''Monica : Wiesz, kązdy ma inne poczucie humoru. Dla jednych to żałosne, a dla drugich zabawne ;) Jason : Niech będzie...kogo ty byś chciała wyeliminować z waszej trójki? Monica : To bardzo trudny wybór, ale Jake'a. Z Cyganem łączy mnie bardzo dużo, a Jake jest taki niezdarny i nie wiem czy mogę mu zaufać. Jason : '''A czemu miałbym wyrzucić ich zamiast ciebie? '''Monica : '''JAKE"A bo tak jak wspomniałam, jest on niezdarny, fizycznie uzdolniony też nie jest, a ja i Cygan jesteśmy sprawni, silni i inteligentni. Wybacz Jake ;d '''Jason : Być może dam wam szansę. Monica : Byłoby miło. Jason : Dobrze, zastanowię się w domu. Teraz wracajmy. Wracają... Pokój Zwierzeń Monica : Bardzo mi przykro Jake, ale muszę ratować siebie i Cygana ;/ Jason : Teraz to jednak trudny wybór. Jake jest faktycznie ulomny i mógłby mi przeszkodzić w późniejszym czasie... Eliminacje Wchodzi Don i Jason. Zagrożona trójka już stoi przed nimi. Pozostali siedzą lub stoją obok. Don : '''Dobry wieczór uczestnicy, rozpoczynamy szóstą ceremonię eliminacji. Dzisiaj kolejna osoba z tej trójki wróci do domu z anulowanym czekiem na 250 tysięcy dolarów. Jake, Cygan i Monica. Kto odpadnie? Głos oddaję Jasonowi. Komu oddasz pierwszy czek? '''Jason : To była mega trudna decyzja. Dodałem plusy i minusy każdego z was i podsumowując wyeliminuję najsłabszą osobę z was. Monica jest pokojowa, ale sprawna. Cygan jest wybuchowy, lecz inteligentny. Jake natomiast jest niezdarny, ale również pomocny i przydatny. Pokój Zwierzeń Jake : '''Strasznie się stresuję...Przedstawił mnie najgorzej, więc moze mnie wyrzucić. '''Cygan : '''Jeśli odpadnę ja albo Monia, to będzie gówno ;-; '''Monica : Myślę, że mamy jakieś szansę, sam powiedział, że być może je dostaniemy. Jason : '''Taka decyzja będzie miała najlepsza dla mnie. Przewidziałem skutki. Eliminacje '''Jason : Pierwszy czek odbierze Monica. Monica podchodzi...Wszyscy są uśmiechnięci. Jason : '''Monico, rozmawialiśmy na obradach i przedstawiłaś Jake'a jako tego najgorszego z was, ale jednak to nie on mnie dziś zdenerwował, zresztą nie tylko dziś. '''Monica : '-' Jason : Hmmmm....okej. Don, anuluj jej czek. Tak będzie najlepiej. Wszyscy : :OOOOOOOOOO O_o Carly i Cygan : '''Co?!?!?! O_o '''Net : On chyba nie gada na poważnie? ;-; LeMindy : '''WTF?! '''Alan : '''Brak słów o_O '''Monica : :((( Don anuluje jej czek. Monica : No trudno, taką podjąłeś decyzję. Całuje się na pożegnanie z Cyganem i żegna się z resztą zawodników. Monica : 'Powodzenia. ''Odchodzi...Kilka dziewczyn płakało. '''Don : '''Jake, Cygan, odbierzcie swoje czeki. '''Cygan : -___- Pokój Zwierzeń Cygan : '''No ja przecież tego emo synka zajebie! >((( Jest już trupem!!! '''Carly : '''Jak można być tak podłym, zeby wyeliminować najbardziej lubianą osobę w programie?! >( '''LeMindy : Ojj, ale żeś se nagrabił Jason...Jutro dołączysz do Moni... Jason : Wiedziałem, że tak będzie. Ale odejście Monici będzie skutkowało zalamaniem Cygana, a jeśli Cygan odleci - odleci też reszta tych zjebów ;) 'Lao Chi : '''Wow! Jestem pod wrażeniem! Nieziemsko dobry ruch! Oby tak dalej Jason! >) Eliminacje '''Don : '''Została was dwunastka, jutro czeka na was następne zadanie i następne eliminacje. Idźcie spać, do zobaczenia jutro! ''Idą do willi... '''Cygan : '''Jasonie, obiecuję ci, że dostaniesz za swoje ;) Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki BO$$A Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki : I Love Money